In the area of packaging of consumer goods, and in particular consumer goods which is packaged in relatively rigid packaging containers which serve as protective transport and storage containers at the retail end and as storage and dispensing containers at the consumer end, the different functions of the containers may result in conflicting demands on the packaging design. For economic and environmental reasons the amount of material required for producing the packaging containers should be as small as possible while still providing the packaging container with sufficient rigidity and shape stability. At the retail end there is a desire that the packaging containers allow efficient and space-saving transport and storage and preferably that they are stackable. However, when placed on a shelf in a shop, the packaging containers should preferably also have a display function and convey information to a prospective consumer about the contents in the package and its commercial origin. It may also be of importance to the manufacturer of the packaged goods and to the shop keeper that the packaging container has a distinctive design with high consumer appeal. The consumer may want a package that does not take up unnecessary space in a cupboard, on a shelf or on a counter-top but which has a design which makes the packaging container easily identifiable and appealing.
Hence, there is a continuing need for an improved packaging container for consumer gods in the form of bulk solids, which container to a higher degree than for previous containers meets the different and sometimes conflicting demands on such packaging containers during packaging, transport, storage, selling and use by a consumer.